


it’s my sexuality

by Ziahra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Garrison days, Lance is bisexual, M/M, Multi, alternate beginning and end, and then voltron, canon verse - ish, canon verse but not, different meanings to certain things, keith is gay, the Garrison is homophobic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziahra/pseuds/Ziahra
Summary: " we have two new test subjects, sir "Iverson turned his head as two boys were tugged into his office by chained hands. He grinned as he looked upon two angry, resistant faces." excellent. lead them to the confession room. i want to hear all about these two. "- - -The Garrison is homophobic. That's all there is to it.Despite lgbt marriage being legal and queer people being more accepted, the Garrison disagreed.They have a device that alters the brains of those in queer relationships.The device brings their worst fears about each other to reality, erasing everyone else's memories of the two's relationship as well.;AU where the words exchanged during Lance and Keith's first scene together was meant in way more depth than Lance hating Keith and Keith not remembering him.





	it’s my sexuality

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Klance fic posted on AO3!
> 
> Keep in mind that this will be the only chapter set out this way, so future chapters will be in my usual writing style.
> 
> Updates won’t be too common and I don’t really have any updating schedules, so please hang on for a while! 
> 
> I also don’t know how many chapters this will have yet. I have quite a few ideas for this so it’ll probably be 10 or more, but I’m undecided. :/
> 
> Anyway, if you enjoy this, please leave kudos and I absolutely love feedback so that would be great too! Anyway, enjoy! :)

𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝙵𝚒𝚕𝚎  
𝙺 & 𝙻

【Ｏｐｅｎ】

 

𝗘𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗵 𝟮𝟬𝟭𝟮

Tape 1  
Tuesday 24th April  
9:02am

[static]

"The trials have been a success for almost 25 years now. Although a rising problem is that the amount of couples and students being 'out' is increasing. We haven't had any subjects this month, but this year already has had 14 outed couples and counting. I'm afraid people are getting susp-"

[interruption, background noise]

"Sir Iverson? There are 2 new subjects. Found today approximately 22 minutes ago. According to sources they have been together since mid-March."

"Bring them in."

[end of tape]

. . .

Tape 2  
Thursday 26th April  
5:46am

[static]

"It has been 2 days since subjects 113 and 114 have been found. Interrogation will progress later today. As sources have informed us, subjects 113 and 114 have been together for a month. They had met in young cadet training in the early parts of September last year. They go by the names of 'Keith' and 'Lance.' Primary sources of information come from James Griffin and Hunk Garrett (under machine influence). Further information will be gathered in the interrogation later today."

[end of tape]

. . .

Security Tape 1  
Thursday 26th April  
3:00pm

[crackle]  
[chair scraping floor]

"Please state you're names."

"If you do not talk, we will have no choice but to use force. Or an exposing machine, like we did your friend Hunk."

[handcuffs slam on table]

"I'm Keith Kogane, and this is Lance McClain."

"How old are you?"

"12."  
"13."

"We have been informed that you both are in an illegal relationship, is this accusation true?"

*grunt*  
"Yes."

"When did you meet?"

"One of the first weeks of September."

"When was the date you got together?" 

"17th of March."

"Who knows of your relationship?"

"Our cadet training class."

"Any family members?"

"No."

"How intimate is your relationship? Any sexual intercourse?"

"We're 12/13? We haven't even kissed?"

"Would you like a repeat of the question? Do not vague us. How intimate is your relationship?"

*sigh*  
"We only hold hands or hug. We're too young for anything more, and too early in our relationship."

[note shuffling]

"Lance, what exactly is your sexuality?"

*mutter*  
"Bisexual."

"And yours, Keith?"

"Homosexual."

"That is all."

[end of tape]

. . .

Tape 3  
Wednesday 2nd May  
4:03pm

[static]

"Subjects 113 and 114 have admitted to being in a homosexual relationship. They have not kissed or performed any sexual intercourse. They have not been in a relationship for long and do not have a strong bond, which makes the extraction easier. Approximately 24 people know of the relationship and will be made quick work of. Case will be closed by the evening of the 18th."

[end of tape]

. . .

Security Footage  
Friday 4th May  
2:14pm

Scene: Off-limit Laboratory 

Lance is dragged into room by 2 security guards and strapped to a table.

Lance: what are you doing?

Lance struggles against the black straps and shakes his head as Man 1 places device onto it.

Man 1: fixing you.

Lance: fixing me? There's nothing wrong with me!

Lance struggles against his restraints.

Lance: so help me, when I'm out I'm calling the police.

Man 1, Man 2, and Man 3 chuckle.

Man 2: you may want to check on your boyfriend first.

Lance turns his head to look at a knocked out body on the wall.

Lance: KEITH!

Lance struggles against his restraints as Man 2 and Man 3 push him down. Man 1 injects a needle.

Lance: what is happening.

Lance starts to hallucinate and lose consciousness.

Man 3: if future you knew what we are doing, you'd thank us.

Man 1: it's for the best

Lance screams

[end of footage]

. . .

Tape 4  
Saturday 5th May  
7:46am

[static]

"Trail 57 was, as of now, a success. As we've been doing for the past 4 years, we only erased their memories of each other. The class' memories have also been erased of them and the two will start as new students on Monday the 7th. A close eye will be kept on them for 2 weeks until it is clear no romantic or sexual attraction blossoms between the two."

[end of tape]

. . .

Tape 5  
Friday 18th May  
10:28pm

[static]

"It has been 2 weeks since the extraction of subjects 113 and 114. The two have become friends but not extremely close. Subject 114 has become great friends 'Hunk Garrett' and 113 continues his friendship with Takashi Shirogane. Subjects have not bonded more than be able to talk comfortably to each other. Most professors are aware of the situation and are forbidden to place the two in groups. In conclusion, trial 57 was a success and subjects 113 and 114 are merely friends. Case Closed"

[end of tape]

. . .

𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝙲𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍

. . . . .

𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚁𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍

 

𝗘𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗵 𝟮𝟬𝟭𝟯

Tape 6  
Monday 14th July  
7:09am

[static]

"This project has been running for 26 years now. There has not been a repeat in relationships since 1989. Today, the 14th of July, 2013, there has been a repeat in relationship. Subjects 113 and 114 have been discovered again in a relationship, more intimate than before. I take full responsibility for this situation, as I have only been head of this operation for 4 years. Against usual procedure, after the Wednesday interrogation, they will have their brains looked into. The extract will commence later, and a change in the trail will occur. It seems ridding their memory of each other has become out dated."

[end of tape]

. . .

Security Tape 2  
Wednesday 16th July  
4:19pm

[crackle]  
[chair scraping]

"We're back here again boys"

[chuckle]  
[clears throat]

"Anyway. I have a few questions to be answered. You're hooked to lie detectors so you have to tell the truth, obviously."

"You're Keith Kogane, correct?"

"Yes."

"And Lance McClain."

"Yes."

"Ages?"

"15."  
"14."

"And you're bisexual, and you're homosexual, correct?"

"Yes."

"How long have you been in a relationship?"

"7 months."

"And how intimate is your relationship?"

"We... like we sleep together? I mean we make out...?"

"Have you had sex?"

"No."

"Who knows of your relationship."

"Lance's family and our classes."

"Anyone else?"

"No."  
[LIE]  
"Takashi Shirogane."

"Last questions. Keith, when did you figure out your sexuality?"

"I was jealous of someone, and when they broke up I realized I was jealous of the guy..."

"And Lance?"

"I guess I just always looked at girls and guys? I was a fan on Freddie Mercury? He helped through a lot of shit."

"That is all."

[end of tape]

. . .

Tape 7  
Wednesday 16th July  
6:03pm

[static]

"The subjects have, once again, admitted to being in a relationship. The usual extraction cannot take place, as this pair seem to have resisted it. A meeting will be held tomorrow evening to discuss the new trials that will occur."

[end of tape]

. . .

Security Footage 2  
Thursday 17th July  
3:42am

Scene: Basement holding cells

Young Girl is pulled heavily into the cells by Security Guard

Young Girl: Let go of me! I didn't do anything wrong?

Security Guard laughs as he throws her into a cell

Security Guard slams cell gate shut and locks it

Security Guard: you made out with a girl!

Young Girl huffs angrily, rubbing her arm from squeezing

Young Girl: So what!? I'm sure you have! What's the difference?

Security Guard: Difference is I'm allowed, because I'm a man. Your a woman. It's disgusting, you fag!

Young Girl backs away and Security Guard bares his teeth at her

Lance: Hey! Don't you dare you that kind of word to her!

Security Guard turns his head, still holding a wide, teethy grin

Security Guard: You don't get to talk. You're just as disgusting. Horrible creatures, you lot!

Security Guard walks away laughing

Young Girl starts crying

Lance: hey, hey! Shh! It's okay. You're going to be fine.

Young Girl: He-He called me that word- I-

Lance: it's okay! Your normal, it's just love. He's a fuckwit, a total dickhead who probably doesn't have someone who loves him the way your girlfriend loves you.

Young Girl whimpers as Lance rubs her back

Young Girl: it's just, that was the word that gave my girlfriend depression. I'm always so strong for her, but that word brings back bad memories, bad people-

Lance: Shh! Shh! It's alright. She's okay, you're okay.

Young Girl: W-where is she? W-why are you here?

Lance: Apparently it's just as disgusting for 2 guys to make out as it is girls. My boyfriend and I were caught sneaking out and we were just kissing under the stars when they grabbed us.

Lance: as for where she is, she's probably in the cells just passed that corner. Me and my boyfriend yell out quite a bit. Get bashed for it though.

Lance leans his head forward and reveals a large bruise on his upper back. Young Girl winces.

Young Girl: My name's Kat.

Lance smiles

Lance: Lance.

. . .

Security Tape 3  
Thursday 17th July  
7:00pm

"Quiet!" Iverson shouted to the room of people. "We need to discuss the issue at hand."

"The issue that you created." Commander Sanda expressed.

"Watch your mouth, Commander." Sablan said for Iverson.

"He just needs to know that he is one more wrong step away from losing spot as Admiral."

"He's made one mistake." Sablan stated.

"Yes, a mistake that has not been repeated since the birth of this operation. I suggest it's his new system of ways." said Sanda.

"The old ways were horrible! Treating them like creatures!"

"The old ways worked! Besides, they are creatures, aren't they?" Sanda accused.

"What? No! They're not creatures! They're humans like us who have been lead in the wrong direction!"

"I'm starting to believe you support them."

"No! They've gone against the word of God! I just think they need correction rather than to be hung upside down until they swear off dating each other and have their lips sliced so they can't kiss someone." Sablan argued.

"Enough!" Iverson yelled over the argument. "We will not use means of torture. So please, suggest some non-brutal ways to fix this."

Words blurred together.

"Send one away!" 

"Have them hate each other."

"Change their personalities!"

"Make their worst fears of each other come true!"

"Ooh! I like that one." Sanda said.

Sablan cleared his throat. "They just need correction, right? How about wiping their memories of each other and how they found out their sexuality and put them in normal relationships?"

"That one." Iverson agreed. Turning to leave the room. 

"If this one fails, you won't be the one we call Admiral, Admiral."

. . .

Tape 8  
Thursday 17th July  
8:36pm

[static]

"The chosen form of trial has been in means of correction. We will, of course, erase memories of the subjects, of their relationship and how they found their sexuality, and then pair them up with two others. It has been luck that two lesbians, subjects 151 and 152 have been caught, which makes it easier to pair them up with each other. Trials will begin at 11:00pm tomorrow."

[end of tape]

. . .

Security Footage 3  
Friday 18th July  
12:02pm

 

Scene: Basement holding cells

Man 1 and Man 2 walk into prison cell and take one of Lances arms each, walking him out of the cell.

Kat: Where are you going? What are you doing with him?

Man 1 smiled at Kat

Man 2: Don't worry, curly. You'll find out. You're next.

Scene: Off-limit Laboratory

Lance is dragged into Lab

Man 2: You speak a lot.

Lance: What are you actually doing?

Man 1: Fixing you

Man 3: Again

Lance gives them confused looks

Lance: What do you mean fixing me? And why does everyone keep saying 'again' as if I've done this before?

Man 1, Man 2, and Man 3 laughed

Man 2: fan of queen? I love them. Except for Freddie's sexuality orientation. Such a shame an icon like that was gay.

Lance grit his teeth

Man 3 holds Lance's head while Man 1 injects a needle

Man 3: but you’re bisexual aren’t you? You’re half normal

Lance spat in Man 3's face

Lance: sexuality is not something that defines if your normal or not. Besides, it's not something you can control 

Man 2: just you wait

Lance: what are you going to do, exactly?

Man 1: give you a girlfriend, and make sure you're only interested in girls

Lance laughed

Lance: try

Lance starts to lose consciousness whilst screaming

. . .

Tape 9  
Friday 18th July  
2:12pm

[static]

"Trials have been completed. Subject Lance McClain is now in a relationship with Katherine Rameriez, and Keith Kogane with Enelise Porter. For 4 weeks, they will be monitored, to make sure the couples stay together, and of course no romantic attraction blossoms between anyone of the same sex. Case will be closed on 15th of August."

[end of tape]

. . .

Tape 10  
Friday 15th August  
8:52pm

[static]

"Trial 76 has been a success. Subjects 113 and 114 have not communicated since the extraction and same with 151 and 152. Professors are again aware of placing the two in groups. Case Closed."

[end of tape]

. . .

𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝙲𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍

. . . . .

𝙲𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚁𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍


End file.
